


Beautiful mind

by Delphi89



Category: Beautiful Mind, 뷰티풀마인드 | Beautiful Mind (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi89/pseuds/Delphi89





	

Jin-sung’s jaw slacked as Young-oh handed a pink toothbrush and towel to her. “This is… my birthday present?”

“Yes. You would understand that choosing a gift is challenging for a person with antisocial disorder. Not withstanding you having made my task harder by expressing that you do not wish to receive any expensive presents since you have already received the gift of my lung. That, ” Young-oh adjusted the party hat on his head, “could be interpreted to mean that anything cheaper than my lung would be an acceptable gift. Since my lung is priceless, this hint from you in no way helped me in choosing a gift.”

“ … ” Jin-sung tried to hide her amusement. “Indeed, that is not helpful on my part. And your choice of these two…”

“So I have researched on what would be an inexpensive gift. Out of all the necessity items deemed by normal people,” he held up the toothbrush and towel, “these are the two things you will need to stay together with me, in this home.”

Jin-sung blinked. _Stay together? What does he mean?_ She looked at the toothbrush and towel in his hands. They have only dated for three months now. Will this be… too soon? She pictured them coming home to each other after a long day. Sharing a meal at this table, lying on the same bed, cuddling and then they would… _Omo omo whatamithinking_ , she flailed internally, feeling heat rising on her face. Its embarrassing and too soon. Yet Jin-sung liked the idea of this.

Young-oh waited for her to process his words, holding his breath. Why is she not responding? She would know that a person with one lung cannot hold his breath for very long. 

“So… you want us to stay together,” she looked at him with careful anticipation. “Why…?” 

_Why?_ Young-oh considered all the reasons he has thought of. For one, his place is nearer to her workstation. For the other, he can monitor her condition as a doctor. Going through the entire list in his mind, he went with his original reason. One which he considers to be the most illogical and probably least convincing.

“Because i hate to say goodbye to you at the end of the day. Because i want to see your face when i wake up every morning,“ Young-oh took her hands in his, “Will you stay with me and make this our home?”

He leaned in as he studied her expression curiously, a mix of emotions on her face all at once, making him unsure. Should he give her more time to think this over? He was about to tell her to answer him another time, when Jin-sung leaned in and kissed him. _Hope is anticipating that tomorrow will be different._ She circled her arms around his neck, their party hats falling off. _This is my answer._


End file.
